Ronthil
|Base ID = }} Ronthil is a Bosmer vampire residing in Castle Volkihar. He is an assistant to Feran Sadri and serves as a General goods merchant and Expert Speech trainer. Background Most likely a new initiate, Ronthil does not hold very much respect among the other Volkihar vampires. So little that he sleeps not in a coffin, but on the floor space behind a bookshelf in the alchemy room of Castle Volkihar. He is determined to seem useful to the other members of the court and is very eager in pleasing others as much as possible. He believes it's good to have powerful allies, which perhaps explains his enthusiastic disposition. He is very grateful that Feran Sadri has allowed him to be his assistant and follows his orders without question. He is also known to carry out tasks that Feran or Garan Marethi find distasteful or consider beneath them. Interactions He will offer his services as a general goods merchant to Dragonborn if Harkon's court is joined. He will also offer training in Speech to an expert level. During the Dawnguard side of Kindred Judgment, he will take refuge in the room of coffins and attack with a bow and arrows if discovered. Dialogue "I hope you find life in the castle to be to your liking." :What do you do here? "Whatever is required! I am happy to do whatever is asked of me. I only wish to be useful. Often I take on tasks that Garan or Feran find distasteful, or... beneath them. If I can remain useful, those above me will see fit to keep me here." :I need training in speech. "Of course! It is my duty to serve, and I am happy to do it!" :What have you got for sale? "I hope I have something that interests you. I always wish to be of service." Conversations Feran's apprentice Feran: "Ronthil, where is the last batch of alchemy ingredients I asked you for?" Ronthil: "Ah yes. That. There were... well, complications." Feran: "I don't want to hear about it. I want what I asked for." Ronthil: "Yes, Feran. Of course. I'll see to it." Assistance Ronthil: "Do you... do you need anything, Feran?" Feran: "What?" Ronthil: "Can I assist you? You know I live to serve." Feran: "No, I don't need anything right now. Please stop asking." Ronthil: "Yes, of course." Quotes *''"Feran is so good to me, allowing me to be his assistant."'' *''"It is good to have powerful allies, is it not?"'' *''"I'm more than happy to buy or sell whatever you need."'' *''"You're mortal? What are you doing here like that? No, no, you must get away! If I'm seen talking to you, they'll blame me!"'' —If cured of Vampirism. *''"Our Lord will be most pleased, I'm sure. I knew you could do it."'' —During "Kindred Judgment," if the vampires are joined. Trivia *Despite being a Bosmer, his blood does not count for the "Harvest Wood Elf blood" objective in Discerning the Transmundane. Appearances * be:Рантыл de:Ronthil es:Ronthil pl:Ronthil ru:Ронтил Category:Volkihar Vampires Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters